This invention relates generally to image projection systems and, more particularly, to a projection system mounted to the exterior of an automobile and that is configured to project directional indicia upon the roadway so that a user may review directional information while keeping his eyes on the road.
A driver must frequently consider multiple types of data while driving such as vehicle data supplied by dashboard speed or fuel gauges and visual directional data supplied by a global positioning system (“GPS”). Unfortunately, shifting one's eyes from the road to the dashboard may be just as distracting as talking or texting on a cellular phone. In the worst case, a driver may be so distracted that he may be involved in an accident causing injury to himself or others.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an external projection system for use on an automobile that projects directional indicia directly onto the roadway while driving so that a driver may see and consider this data without ever taking his eyes off the road.